Fred
Introduction Frederick, abbreviated as Fred, is the protagonist of the game Running Fred, based on him appearing in a 'manor'/s, the dwellings of the Grim Reaper/Grimmy, and him trying to escape. It is loosely based on the game Temple Run, apart from the fact that most components of succeeding in the game is duly bought at the store, such as the inexpensive-cost 'Double Jump' move, which provides him a further leap. He is suffering from a severe panic disorder, and can be observed from his facial features in the injury display. We do not know how Fred managed to reach the Grimmy's manor, and to find the entrance for his escape. Also, he has the potency to collect 'Skullies', the currency used in the store, or special coins to purchase special items, like the 'Iron Man' avatar. Gameplay In the game, you control him to turn left and right by tilting your screen if you are playing it on a phone. If you want to jump, you can press the screen once with a finger. If you bought the double jump skill, you can press for one more time in the air when you jump, thus activating the skill. As for the chicken flap skill, press continuously when you are jumping in midair. As for wall grip and wall bounce, you can do so by jumping on the wall and run continuously, or press jump to launch yourself in the air. This can be useful, when there are many deadly obstacles on the ground. Sometimes, when you do a wall bounce, you may propel and launch yourself to the other side of the wall, and can repeat the process continuously, thus letting you skip a large portion of the level in the air. running fred If you bought some one-time use upgrades, you can activate it by yourself, or some will automatically activate it for you. For instance, if you go up against a blade, the shield can block the blade and save your life, and you don't need to press a button in order to activate it, though you may be knocked down for a second, and Grimmy will get closer, but surely it is much, much more preferable than a death. The afterburner is bought in packs of 10 and to use one simply shake your phone or tablet, or press shift on a computer. There are also different costumes for Fred too, and some of them require special things to get like the Iron Man suit, which you can get by collecting all Grimmy idols. Statistics * Height: 5'6 * Weight: 130 lbs * He can run very fast, especially when seeing Grimmy and stepping on accelerating tiles. He can run so fast that when he hit an obstacle after running on two accelerating tiles, he can smash himself and turn into a pile of blood. * He has a fear of heights. (Acrophobia) * He appears in all 8 games in the Fred series, including Running Fred, Falling Fred, Skiing Fred, Clicker Fred, Super Falling Fred, Football Fred, Chicago Sims 2000s And Chicago Sims Bustin' Out. * He has the ability to respawn if he dies in a level. * He has an extremely low pain threshold. * He can hold large amounts of Skullies without weighing himself down, and it is unknown how he can keep them in his pockets. * Since version 1.4.2 Fred's face become more scared. * You can notice that Fred's expression changes. Trivia *Fred has a extremly low pain threshold *Fred has been banned by every person that knows what's best for you *(Not in-game) Fred might have a diagnosis of Post-traumatic stress disorder (PTSD) *(in-game on the Microsoft store version) Fred bruises EASILY *(in game when Fred is falling too far) Fred has acrophobia (fear of heights) Gallery Scream.jpg Old emotions.png New emotions.png Screaming fred.jpg Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Married Humans